1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying a keypad using Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs). More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying a keypad using OLEDs capable of displaying a keypad by controlling light-emission of the OLEDs according to selection of an input mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has been used for displaying a keypad. In this case, the keypad is displayed in such a manner that an entire screen is back-lit and a white light illuminated from the LCD passes through a color filter. In such a case, there is a problem in that power is uniformly consumed regardless of an area displayed on the screen. Furthermore, such a user interface for displaying the keypad does not include an icon for executing an application thereof. That is, the icon is displayed on a separate screen rather than the keypad display screen. Therefore, a user may confirm the icon only when deviating from the keypad display screen.
As such, a need exists for a method and apparatus for displaying a keypad using OLEDs capable of reducing power consumption by providing an interface for displaying a keypad which emits light only to an area that needs to be recognized by a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.